That Time When Robbie Got Revenge And Wendy Was Angry
by irresistiblecookie
Summary: Dipper had gotten together with Wendy. In the meantime, Robbie plots his revenge and unleashes it on Dipper! Sequel to 'Just The Way They Liked It'. Beta read by Sabrina06. Rated T for violence. Dipendy/Wendip (whatever you want to call it) and RobbiexWendy.


**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**Remember that story, _Just The Way They Liked It_?**

**This is a sequel called...*drumroll*..._That Time When Robbie Got Revenge and Wendy Was Angry_! This sequel was requested by GravityFallsMD.**

**Unlike the prequel, which was a drabble, this is a one-shot. Same pairings as the prequel.**

**I don't own GF. Rated T for off-screen abuse and kidnapping.**

* * *

**General POV**

Robbie hated plenty of things, but the thing he hated the most was the relationship between Dipper and Wendy.

He hated the fact that Dipper 'stole' his girl. He hated the fact that Wendy fell for two guys and chose the 'dork' over the 'man'.

But most of all, he hated Dipper.

So when Dipper and Wendy got together, Robbie started plotting his revenge.

"I know where they're going for their first date." he thought.

"Wendy has to come crawling back to me...I got it!"

* * *

Wendy was currently waiting for Dipper at the fanciest restaurant in Gravity Falls; it was called Le Fancy Restaurant de Gravity Falls.

She had reserved one of the best tables for two in the restaurant and was currently waiting for her date to arrive.

She knew exactly what foods Dipper liked, so when the waiter came to take their order, Wendy ordered that.

_Ten minutes later_

Their food had just arrived and Wendy was impatiently waiting for Dipper.

Another ten minutes had passed and Dipper showed no sign of showing up.

The food was starting to get cold.

But Wendy didn't know what was happening on the other side of town.

* * *

Dipper was on his way to the Le Fancy Restaurant de Gravity Falls.

What he didn't notice was that Robbie was standing directly behind him with stink spray and a net.

The last thing Dipper saw was Robbie with a grin on his face; he then blacked out.

* * *

When Dipper awoke, the first thing he saw was Robbie.

But he wasn't on the streets anymore.

He was in a dark, abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair with strong rope. But he didn't know which city he was in.

"Robbie? Where are we?" he asked.

"In a warehouse." he sneered.

"Which city?" he asked once again.

"A city called Danville.* When I walked in, there were two Indian dweebs making out." **

"I kicked them out." he said.

"Why'd you bring me here?" he asked.

"You stole my girl, punk!" he shouted.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked fearfully.

"Oh...you'll see." he replied, a creepy grin on his face.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Wendy was now upset. She left the restaurant crying.

"Why did Dipper do this? He's a nice guy." she said out loud. "Does he not care about me?"

In her rage and tears, she didn't realize she was nearing the Mystery Shack.

When she stopped crying, she realized where she was.

She went inside, desperate for answers.

The first person she saw was Soos.

"Soos, where's Dipper." she asked angrily.

"I don't know, dude." he replied. "Didn't you guys go out on a date?" he asked.

She felt the tears in her eyes once again.

"We were supposed to; he didn't show up." she said.

"Maybe he's in his room." he assumed.

"All right, thanks Soos." she said, as she ran upstairs.

* * *

When she reached Dipper and Mabel's room and opened the door, the first thing she saw was Mabel on Dipper's bed crying, a picture of him in her hands.

"Mabel, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Read the note on the table." she replied, sniffling.

Wendy walked up to the table to read the note. A look of horror crossed her face.

_The Pines family and Wendy,_

_If you are reading this, I have Dipper._

_Come and find him and he's gone!_

_Mwahahahaha!_

_-Robbie_

"That stupid bastard!" she thought. "No one kidnaps my Dipper!"

Along with Mabel, she jumped out the window and went to find her car.

When they got in the car, she began driving.

Everywhere you would go, you would see Wendy and Mabel shouting out Dipper's name, going all around the state.

Finally, they reached Danville, Illinois.

While searching for Dipper, they ran across two boys; one had a triangular-shaped head and the other had a head shaped like an 'F'.***

"That was weird." Wendy thought as they drove past them.

Finally, they got to the coast of Danville and sighted an abandoned warehouse.

They entered it, flashlights in hand.

"Dipper has to be here." Mabel thought.

* * *

When Robbie was done beating Dipper, he had cuts and bruises all over his body.

Dipper didn't feel well after that. He was in intense pain.

He would've fainted if it wasn't for two familiar voices shouting his name.

Those two now stood in front of the open door, in shock.

"Hello, Wendy. And Mabel." Robbie greeted with a sneer. "How've you been?"

"Not so good, thanks to you." Mabel answered.

Without thinking, Wendy distracted Robbie by engaging him in a fierce fight.

Mabel ran towards Dipper and tried to free him.

In a few minutes, Dipper was free.

Mabel treated his wounds and then called the Danville police.

They looked over at Robbie and Wendy, she had him pinned.

Then Robbie pinned down Wendy.

It was like they both had equal strength.

About ten minutes later, the police came to arrest Robbie.

It was just then that Dipper, Mabel and Wendy were about to have the best time of their lives.

In court, Robbie came out in shackles and pleaded guilty, as his lawyer was his mom.

He was then given a three-year prison sentence for kidnapping and abuse.

Two years later, Dipper and Wendy's relationship was still going strong.

Unfortunately, Robbie escaped during that time.

"I will once again plot my revenge." he thought, a grin on his face.

* * *

**There will be no sequel; sorry about that.**

***- P&F reference. I don't own it.**

****- PMOA reference. I own it.**

*****- P&F reference. I don't own it.**

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to click that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


End file.
